walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee (Video Game)
Dee is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's Story in the DLC 400 Days for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Dee's life before or as the apocalypse began except she was married to Leland. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Bonnie's Story" starts off with Leland flirting with Bonnie while talking, mentioning that he and Dee found Bonnie while she was using drugs, they helped her to deal with it. After Dee shows up, Leland and Dee start arguing, this causes that Bonnie, Leland and Dee get attacked by Stephanie, Clive and Roman because Dee stole supplies from them. While running away, Bonnie gets shot. Leland was to help her but Dee convinces him to run away into a cornfield. After running through the field, Bonnie hides behind a tractor, attempting to hide from their pursuers, when minutes later Dee attempts to approach her. Bonnie accidentally hits Dee thinking she was one of the attackers, Bonnie can try to apologize, but in the end Dee shows how much she disliked Bonnie, since she ignores Bonnie's attempts to explain why she reacted with violence and calls her a "bitch" and a "just a dumb junkie". Death Killed By *Bonnie (Accidental) While hiding from the people who shot her, Bonnie grabs a rebar and hits Dee in the head with it, who thought it was one of them, breaking her skull. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dee has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Bonnie Bonnie and Dee do 'not '''get along. The reason for this being, Leland is shown to have a love interest in Bonnie, and Dee realizes this, because Leland had not agreed with her during any of their recent arguments, and based off of Leland calling Bonnie "darling" with Dee present. Dee responds by calling Bonnie Leland's "girlfriend". Dee even tries to kill Bonnie in the cornfield - if you don't kill Dee, she will beat you to death with her flashlight. Leland Dee is in a marriage with Leland and has a distaste for Bonnie. Bonnie's flirting with Dee's husband makes Dee refer to Bonnie as Leland's "girlfriend". We also see that Dee has never really liked Bonnie as she (Dee) is dying. She calls Bonnie a "bitch" and a "just a dumb junkie". Appearances Video Game Trivia *In the beginning of Bonnie's arc, Dee finds the pair under the water tower, and shows them a bag she "found." Refusing to say whether or not there were people nearby caused a group to come after them. It is revealed in Shel's arc (236 days in) by Roman that Dee had stolen a large amount of medical supplies and one of their flashlights during the events of Bonnie's arc (220 days in.) *Dee is one of many characters to be betrayed by a loved one in ''The Walking Dead. For more information, see Themes: Betrayal. **In her case, she was paranoid about Leland cheating on her with Bonnie. *It is possible that Dee didn't turn due to the damage to her head and skull. *Dee is the second known survivor to be mistakenly killed by an ally, the first being Doug. **In her case, she is struck in the head with a rebar. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased